imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Germanian Emperor
The Emperor of Holy Germania is the supreme ruler and autocrat of the Holy Germanian Empire. The Emperor has unlimited supreme legislative, executive, and judical power. The Emperor is also King of Prussia, King of Christopher, Lord of Meagan Mascrena, and Emperor of Shandoah. , a legendary Germanian Emperor.]] Powers and Functions In Holy Germania The Emperor has no insistutional, politcal, military, or judical limits. The Consistution protects his authority and does not strip it. The Emperor is practially above the law. Since there are no legal limits or constitutional guarantees, subjects in an absolutist society have no protected rights; without an established and supreme law to guarantee protections and liberties, rights are given - and may be taken away - at the will of the Emperor. The Emperor is assisted by the Chancellor, his leading advisor and chief minister, appointed and dismissed by him. The Emperor also appoints and dismisses members and officals of the government and commisions. The Imperial Senate is an legislative body, but is called and dismissed by the Emperor. All laws are proposed and passed in his name. The Emperor apporves or may reject these laws. The Emperor appoints the deputies of the Federal Council from among the states, appoints and fires commitees, and calls or dissolves the parilament at his will. The Emperor controls their agenda and has to supervise their sessions. The Church is controlled by the Emperor's will. The Emperor may issue his own Imperial Proclamations, Imperial Charters, Imperial Orders, Imperial Authorizations, Imperial Reports, Imperial Laws, Imperial Edicts, Imperial Decrees, and such. These are higher then Senate laws and may be changed, repealed, or reformed by the Emperor. The Chancellor enforces these Imperial proclamations and orders. The Emperor has unlimited economic power: he regulates and manages trade, imposes, repeals, or changes taxes, duties, imposts, and excrises, handles and manages banking affairs, controls state revenues and how to spend them, finanical affairs, and fiscal and economic policy. The Emperor's apporval is needed for major economic reforms or actions. The Emperor regulates economic production and manages commerical enterpises. He grants them Imperial Charters and formalizes their actions, giving them powers and privaleges. The Emperor is Commander of the Armed Forces and thus has supreme power over the military. The Emperor funds, organizes, and disciplines the military, appoints and fires officers, manages military actions, plans strategy and operations, oversees operations, awards military honors, and directs actions. The Emperor can call the Forces to crush rebellions or repel invasions. Each officer and soldier swears an oath of piety and loyality in the Emperor's name. Other Imperial powers include granting of Imperial aslum, regulation of passports and the civil service, control over Royal revenues and estates, power over the Church, judicary appointments and dismissals, pardons and shortenings of terms, imposition of punishments, managements of government policy, and others. In Christopher Unlike his role as Emperor in Holy Germania as aboslute monarch, the Emperor is a consistutional monarch in Christopher, ruled by him as well as King of Christopher. His power is considerably lower in Christopher. The King acts as a symbolic consistutional leader and oramental figurehead, unlike in Holy Germania as he is aboslute monarch and supreme figurehead. The King grants assent to bills (which the parilament may overule by two-thirds), appoints the prime minister (the leader of the largest party in parilament), repersents Christopher on the international stage (with prime minister), serves as cermonial figurehead (advise of the prime minister), leads offical processions (with prime ministeral direction), and issues Orders in Council with the effective countersignature of the prime minister and majority ratification by the Parilament. If the Prime Minister refuses to countersign and vetoes the order, the Orders in Council do not come into law and the King cannot overule him. Parilament may refuse to ratify and the King cannot overule them. The King can sign treaties, conculde alliances, recieve and credit ambassdors, and head military actions with apporval and countersignature of the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is leading advisor and head of the Council and holds three-fifths of the legislative power, four-fifths of the executive power, and two-thirds of the judical power, making him more powerful and infulential then the King. In Meagan Mascrena The Emperor also is Lord of Meagan Mascrena. As in Christopher, he is also a consistutional monarch. The Lord has consistutional power over the country but the Counselor of Meagan Mascrena is the effective politcal and parilamentary leader, and the Parilament are the legislative body with supreme power. The Lord can issue Lord Ordiances and Lord Statues that require the apporval of the Parilament and signatory of the Councillor. The Lord is cermonial and symbolic head of state and de facto Head of Operations. Besides these, the Lord is mainly a symbol. In Shandoah The Emperor in Holy Germania is also Emperor in Shandoah. Like the Emperor of Japanesa, the Shandoan Emperor is symbol of the people and de facto cermonial and repersenative head of state. The Shandoan Emperor can appoint and fire the prime minister (by mandate of the populace), call and dismiss parilament (by request of prime minister), issue executive decrees with the apporval of the Parilament, sign treaties (by request of prime minister), establish alliances (prime minister's name and request), recieve and credit ambassdors (prime minister's name), and control military actions (advise of prime minister). The Emperor's actions are advised and controlled by the prime minister as de jure head of state, making the prime minister a very powerful figure. In Eric and Robert In the protectorates of Eric and Robert, the Emperor is known as "Protector". The Protectorates have control of their domestic affairs, and do not need the power or advise of the Protector for them. However, the signing of treaties, establishments and joinings of alliances and organizations, the declarations of war, the sending of ambassdors, and the accredition of foreign embassies require the Protector's apporval. The protectorates are militarily and politcally defended by the Protector. To do this, the Protector may declare martial law, overule actions of the government, or send troops to the protectorates. In visting the protectorates, he repersents the Empire and gurantees their protection. All Holy Germanian persons in the protectorates are subject to the protectorate's jurdicstion but are protected by the Empire from government offences in the region. In the Colonies The emperor is emperor in the colonies and has the full power as emperor of the Empire. Sucession Changes to the line of sucession require the apporval of Shandoah, Christopher, Meagan Mascrena, and Holy Germania. Sucession is governed by the extensively amended and particle repealed Imperial Code of Succession. The Code regulates sons asceed before daughters, and younger sons always come before daughters, even if they are older. The Emperor is the only one that can change the code of sucession without apporval of the dominions. No Imperial family member can renouce their rights to the line of succession without apporval of the Emperor. Only members and relatives of the House of Hohenzollern can asceed to the throne. No body outside of this House are allowed. Religious restrictions placed in the late 17th century are in force, due to religious distrust of Protestant Germanians against minorites. Only individuals who are Protestants and Lutherans may inherit the Throne. Catholics and spouses of Catholics are prohibited from succeeding. An individual thus disabled from inheriting the Throne is deemed "naturally dead" for succession purposes, and the disqualification DOES extend to the individual's legitimate descendants, because of "religious tainting and natural succession problems". In recent years there have been efforts to remove the religious restrictions and to give equal rights to males and females, but at present the provisions remain in effect. Upon the death of the Soveregin, his or her heir succeeds to the Throne and automatically becomes Emperor or Empress; and the acesssion is publicily proclaimed by an Acesssion Council. The monarch is crowned in Badenburg Abbey, by the Archbishop of Hamburg; it occurs several months after acesssion to the throne for festival preprations and a period of mourning. After coming to the Throne, he or she reigns until death, until abication. Regency The Regency Acts of the Throne allow for regencies in the event of a emperor who is a minor or who is physically or mentally incapacitated. When a regency is necessary, the next qualified individual in the line of succession automatically becomes regent, unless they themselves are a minor or incapacitated. During a temporary physical infirmity or an absence from the Empire, the sovereign may temporarily delegate some of his or her functions to Counsellors of State, the Emperor's spouse and the first four adults in the line of succession. Finances The Imperial Senate meets most of the Emperor's money from public funds, including the Imperial Money List and the grants in aid. An annual Property Services Grant-in-Aid pays for the upkeep of the Imperial residences, and an annual Imperial Travel Grant-in-Aid pays for travel. The Imperial Money List covers most expenses, including those for staffing, state visits, public engagements, and official entertainment. The Emperor fixes the size of the benefits. The Imperial Estate is a major source of the Emperor's hereditary and Imperial revenues. In modern times, the profits from the Imperial Estate have superseded those of the Imperial Money List and Grants-in-Aids provided by the Senate. In 2008, the Imperial Estate has generated $900 trillion Germanian Dollars, while Senatorial funding has equaled $49 million dollars in the same period. The Imperial Estate is the largest property owner in the Holy Germanian Empire, exceeding 2 trillion Germanian Dollars in 2008 alone. The estates of the Duchy of Saxe-Cothburg-Gotha and of the Dutchy of Lauenburg are held in trust to the Imperial Estate. Since 1990, the Emperor has laid taxes on his estate and has paid directly the capital tax and the property tax. As of the Imperial Journal of 2008, the Emperor's wealth is estimated, (excluding government provided funds) at about $4.5 trillion Germanian Dollars as of July of that year. He is the third wealthiest monarch on the planet, after the Queen of Britain and the King of Belgania. Residences The Emperor's offical residence in Berlin is the Imperial Palace. It is the site of most state banquets, investitures, imperial christenings and other ceremonies. Schelwig Castle is the third largest occupied castle in the world and is used principally in the weekends and during vacations. The Palace of Hedelburg is the offical residence in the Kingdom of Prussia (Holy Germania) while serving as King of Prussia. The monarch stays here for at least two months a year, and whom visting Hedelburg on special occasions. The Jameson Palace, used since Fredrick the Great, is a principal Imperial residence and headquarters of the Imperial Household, though not the offical residence and meeting house. It is also used by members of the Imperial Family. Other residences include Augustulburg House and Reynoldstiane Palace. The palaces are owned by the Emperor and can be sold by him at any time. The Emperor also owns two personal estates: Sandriberg House and Mountbatten Castle. Style see: Style of Holy Germanian Emperor Arms The Imperial Coat of Arms are the Emperor's coat of arms, with an black eagle holding out his wings, and a jeweled crown on top. In the background is a field of white and banners are on the edges of the eagle. This repersented the strength of the Empire. Category:Holy Germanian Empire Category:Politics and Government of Empire Category:Emperor of Holy Germania's Titles and Positions